


Girls' Club

by Thebiwife



Series: Girls' Club [3]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Friends With Benefits, This House believes that Doug Ross is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: Susan is tired of being single. Elizabeth is tired of being a single mother. Abby is tired of Carter coming down on her about a beer or two. Jing-Mei isn't tired at all.
Relationships: Elizabeth Corday/Carol Hathaway, Jing-Mei Chen/Elizabeth Corday/Susan Lewis/Abby Lockhart
Series: Girls' Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same AU as the other fics in this series, I recommend you read them in order for everything to slot into place.

The three colleagues piled into Elizabeth's living room behind her, with a sleeping toddler in her arms. "There's a bottle of wine in the fridge," she said, quickly nipping upstairs to put Ella down.

It was the first time she'd had anyone over since Jenn came to pick up Rachel and pack up her room, right after the funeral. Lizzie shook her head, shaking the thought out of her.

"Goodnight sweetie," she whispered, switching on the baby monitor and heading downstairs to join her friends. She put the baby monitor next to the open bottle on the coffee table, collapsing on the floor next to Susan. 

"So tell me about this Girls' Club? What have I been missing out on?" Elizabeth rested her head on Susan's shoulder. Funny how they were now closer without Mark around than they ever had been when he was still here. She lifted her head and looked at her friend smiling back at her in disbelief that she'd ever been jealous of her. 

"Oh, just a few nights out, a few drinks, a bit of dancing, or stage-diving if your name is Jing-Mei," Susan said, pouring out a glass of wine for herself, acknowledging Elizabeth’s nod by pouring a second.

"Sounds like I've been missing out!" Elizabeth laughed.

"You should come along next time!" Abby said. 

"Single parenting doesn't quite go hand-in-hand with painting the town red, sadly. I can attempt to make up for it tonight, although with _the volume down_ of course."

Abby smiled, getting up to have a cigarette. "I'll just be on the deck," she pointed towards the back door.

"Don't be mad, it's freezing. Just crack open the window."

"It's been forever since we got the girls together, why didn't you invite Kerry?" Susan asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Kerry!? Really!?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Come on, she's not so bad," Susan said, feeling bad for their Chief of Staff. "She's definitely mellowed out since she came out."

"Since Sandy dragged her out you mean," Abby laughed, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"I kind of envy her. I mean, she has Sandy, they're in a proper steady relationship, no dead husbands, no chief residents moving from doctor to nurse, no exes having flings in the storage closet,” Susan laughed.

“I mean, Kerry and I aren't exactly friends, but I do see what you mean. She has _everything_ the four of us wish we had, just with a _woman_ , not a man. Perhaps that’s where we're going wrong," Elizabeth said, so matter-of-fact that it may have been evident she was partly speaking from experience. 

"So what do you suggest, that we couple up?" Abby frowned as she took another drag.

"Well we can't do that. We'll all end up fighting over you, Abby," Jing-Mei laughed.

"I should get dibs," Susan said, standing up, twisting one of the rings on her finger, pacing towards her nurse colleague. "Abby and I can finally complete the John Carter love triangle."

"We can't name the triangle after him, his ego is already dangerously inflated,"

"I could do a lot worse," Elizabeth smiled towards Jing-Mei, who winked back playfully. After all, she was already on her second glass of wine, just about holding her alcohol despite her petite stature.

More than could be said for Elizabeth, who barely felt a thing. “I’m gonna see if we I have anything stronger...” she said, heading into the kitchen to look in the cabinets she’d long-neglected since Mark passed. "What I don't understand is how every woman who works in that hospital ends up fawning over John Carter," Elizabeth said, her voice harsh with disdain as she said his name.

"Because there's no Doug Ross anymore," Susan suggested, inviting laughter from Elizabeth and Jing-Mei.

"Who's he?" Abby asked, putting out her cigarette and trying not to be tempted by the glass of wine that Susan handed to her as she sat back down with her friends, not having outed herself as an alcoholic to her work colleagues.

"Carol's baby-daddy," Jing-Mei whispered, albeit at a volume louder than her normal voice.

”The twins’ father? Really?” Abby frowned.

”Oh he was dreamy,” Jing-Mei laughed.

"But Carter's so _young_ ," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t see it.”

"Oh come on, he's hardly the med student I once knew," Susan blushed, still embarrassed that she went there. "He and Abby are doing well."

"Well, we _were_ ," Abby admitted.

"Wait, what happened?" Susan asked.

"He's concerned I've started drinking again. Since we've both been through the programme together he's adamant I've gotta be completely sober."

"Abby I had no idea," Susan said apologetically. "Like, I didn't even know you _went_ to AA." Susan took the glass from in front of Abby In a manner that would’ve been inconspicuous did she not put it straight to her own lips, eyes looking mischievously to one side.

"That's kinda how the two of us got close. I was his unofficial sponsor for a while...it was _bound_ to get complicated," Abby said. "It's not like I need to go around telling people I'm an alcoholic for sympathy or anything, I'm fine. I just....I don't know if I need a relationship now."

"Well you have the _Girls' Club_ ," Jing-Mei laughed.

"You want me to get you anything else instead?" Elizabeth got a bottle of bourbon out of the cabinet and posed it on the side before heading to the window to join Abby. "Not sure what I have apart from defrosting breastmilk."

Abby laughed, "No thanks, it's ok. Besides, I'm trying to see if I can make it through the night without breaking the seal, since I decided to wear something that’s been unworn in the back of my wardrobe since 1999,” she said, tapping her pants.

“I just don’t know how you have the stamina to stay awake without drinking. I mean, it’s barely ten and I’m already pining for bed.”

“Ws long as I get up for a cigarette every ten minutes it seems to be working."

They sat side by side on the windowsill and Abby lay her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. 

Elizabeth ran her fingers through Abby's hair. "I've missed this. Carol and Anna and I used to hang out like this. We got on really well."

"Who was Anna?" Susan asked.

"Started in the ER the same year I moved here, pretty, blonde, from Philly."

"Sounds like Carter's type," Abby sneered.

"Funny you should say that. He was definitely after her."

They all laughed, Susan rolling her eyes as if to demonstrate that she was not remotely surprised.

"I miss Carol," Susan said, biting her thumbnail.

"Yeah, I must say I was surprised for her to leave Chicago. Not that I didn't think she and Doug would ultimately settle down, much to my disappointment."

The other three glared at Elizabeth, wanting her to divulge whatever she was fondly remembering. The glare in Susan's eyes said go on...

"She and I...well, I probably shouldn't tell you this..."

"You can't say that and not tell us..." 

"We lived together for a short while, before Mark and I got together. We had an arrangement, you could say."

"Really? An arrangement!?" Susan raised her eyebrows. She emptied the last of the bottle of red and looked at Elizabeth, hanging onto her every word.

Jing-Mei put down the glass of red she hadn't yet touched.

"We were both single, lonely, under the same roof...She was very hormonal, since we're talking before the twins arrived, before I started dating Mark. And well...one thing led to another."

”No!” Jing-Mei exclaimed, only to be interrupted by a muffled cry through the baby monitor. “ _No?_ ” she repeated, in a whisper.

"What was it like?" Susan asked.

"You want me to describe sex with a woman to you?" Elizabeth laughed. 

"Not just any woman! Carol Hathaway! Those dark features..." Susan began.

"Amazing hair," Abby nodded.

"Flawless skin," Jing-Mei added.

"Stop! It sounds like I wasn't the only one in love with her."

"You were _in love with her_?" Jing-Mei exclaimed, almost spilling her wine.

"Ok, love is a complicated word. I was... _comfortable. Living_ together.... _sleeping_ together...It's not like I wanted to raise the twins with her."

"That's more than can be said for Doug..." Susan said, side-eyeing. "But wait...Elizabeth...are you gay?"

"Well evidently not _gay..._ " she replied, with a slight drunken drawl waving her hand upstairs in the direction of where Ella slept, dragging herself across the room to grab another glass and pour a bourbon. “The first time it was Carol, Anna and I, the three of us. Then another time...we‘d been on Carol’s porch, must’ve been the Fourth of July as it was warm, there was that smoky smell of gunpowder in the air...I don’t remember much, apart from waking up beside her with that same smell reeking from her hair and mine...” Elizabeth inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, feeling taken back to her long and sensual nights with her girlfriends. 

“Do you...want to...?” Susan asked, not quite sure what she was suggesting. “I mean, we don’t all have to...but I’m up for trying...”

”Trying _what_ exactly?” Abby laughed.

”I wouldn’t say no...” Elizabeth replied, sitting back down next to Susan. “But we should see what Abby and Jing-Mei think. I don’t want to alienate anyone.”

”I don’t think I need to point out I’m the only sober one here...” Abby laughed awkwardly.

”At least one of us will know what we’re doing then?” Jing-Mei said, standing to remove her dress in an unprecedented move. Susan helped her with the zipper while Elizabeth made sure she’d locked up and drawn the blinds. 

“If you’re all staying just give me a few minutes to prepare,” she said, a twinkle in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby found herself alone n the bedroom, undressing. Looking at her reflection in Elizabeth's mirror and thinking _how the hell did I get here?_ She could hear the whispers and giggles from the other three girls, her dear colleagues, from the next room. Struggling with how to hold herself in only her bra and panties, lifting her diaphragm, cupping her breasts, flattening her stomach. Not that she'd ever been self-conscious about before. Why was it bothering her now but it never did with men?

"Abby, come here," Susan crept around the door holding her arm outstretched. 

Abby did as she was told, taking Susan's hand and moving close to join her where the two of her friends lay against the sofa, already half-naked, the sofa rather full. Following Susan's direction of a cheeky slap on her thigh, Abby sat in her lap. As her body brushed up against Susan's bare breast, she felt the urge to touch.

Susan smiled and nodded, then slowly guided Abby's hands to touch her. The two maintained eye contact as Susan put her hands behind Abby's back to remove her bra, and Abby ran a finger across Susan's nipples. 

"I'll definitely need some of that wine, make sure you save me some," Elizabeth laughed as Jing-Mei was pouring herself another glass.

"What, you can't bring yourself to fuck a woman without getting blind drunk?" Jing-Mei laughed.

"Since when were you so experienced?" Susan raised her eyebrows at Jing-Mei. 

"Just give me a moment, I'll be right back," Elizabeth winked at Susan and Abby, and Abby moved her hand back to her own thigh, rubbing it nervously.

As Susan helped herself to more wine, Abby undid her top knot, letting her hair cascade down to her shoulders, taking herself by surprise as she hadn't worn it down for so long.

"Did I do something wrong?" Susan asked her.

"No, it's just...nerves."

"You didn't seem nervous to me," Susan whispered to her. "Just go for it."

Abby moved from her lap to the arm of the sofa, Jing-Mei putting her glass of wine to one side.

Susan nodded, taking a large swig of wine and lowering herself down the sofa. "Abby, can you just...kiss me?" 

Abby blushed. "Sure," she puckered her lips and pushed some stray hair out of Susan's face. 

Susan chuckled softly before leaning into Abby's kiss, leading with her tongue, then biting Abby's lip softly. "Fuck," she whispered, pulling apart from Abby for a moment to move her friend's hands back onto her breasts. 

Jing-Mei began to remove Susan's lacy panties, not the kind Abby would've ever thought she would wear. Abby's thoughts were interrupted by Susan's moans. Looking down, she could now see Susan was indeed completely naked, Jing-Mei playing with her; sliding her hand over Susan's vulva, kissing her thighs, making her moan.

Between moans Susan opened her eyes and made eye contact with Abby. "Are you ok?" she whispered.

Abby nodded and leant in closer to Susan, their foreheads eventually touching as she whispered a reply. "I just...I've never felt more sober."

"Well well, did I say you were allowed to start without me?" Elizabeth said as she came back into the room. 


End file.
